


orange really is an ugly color

by 5K4T3Y



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5K4T3Y/pseuds/5K4T3Y
Summary: A padded thump was heard as she placed her hands forcibly upon my back. A crash soon followed after, and I wish the color green clouded my vision, but all I got was a coal black.Sinners cannot be choosers.





	

"...Bye-bye, Russell..." Gardenia spoke.

A padded thump was heard as she placed her hands forcibly upon my back. A crash soon followed after, and I wish the color green clouded my vision, but all I got was a coal black.  
Sinners cannot be choosers.

...

I'm awake in this off-white room, my body active on this restless bed. It hurts my joints and brain. Slowly, and grudgingly getting my upper body to lift itself upwards into a sitting position, my eyes still do not open. I know the room is dark, even if my eyes are closed. The buzzing of the light is not apparent, along with the TV. I open my eyes and...

BZRT!!

The TV flickers on abruptly. The blonde nurse then speaks,

"Russell, congratulations! The 7th day of your Happy Dream has proven to be a most celebratory day indeed!!"  
I stare blankly ahead as she talks about the program. The first success, spared from death penalty. I am not glad. I do not feel successful. I wish the-

"A glittering life now lies ahead of you!!"

How can you call it that? I don't feel reborn, either.

"Russell, once again, well done! We wish you the best!! Well, so long!!"

The nurse's face fades away as the TV is turned off. So long? Will we meet again?

I stand up. I'm so hungry and parched. My only intake has been the injections. I deserve to starve.

I wobble my way to the door. Turning the handle is fruitless, since it's locked from the outside. Turning away from the door, my attention lands on the syringe. Walking over to the end table, I notice it's empty, but some left over medicine is dried to the table.

My legs hurt so much. It all hurts so, so much, and I'm very hungry. Please... can't I just have a tiny pinch? Please, please... give me it!

Grabbing the syringe, I stab myself in the jugular. There's so much. It's too much.

Black was all I've known, green was all I've seen and red was all I've felt.  
Orange could not hold a candle to these ugly, vermin colors. A hypocritical color it is.

I'm sorry.

...

"Good night, deranged maniac."

**Author's Note:**

> end roll is a game i've been recently obsessed with as of late.. such a good game  
> any advice is welcomed and encouraged


End file.
